Talk:Annekke Crag-Jumper
...thats not true she is not marry-able...just finished her quest and had amulet of Mara equipped when's talking to her, no mentioning marriage except following...unfortunately... The Ellipses Can someone confirm whether she is or isn't available for marriage? NuitTombee (talk) 02:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) LOl i can confirm that, but why does it matter...it won't stop people from asking for confirmation is it? ^_^ The Ellipses I'm looking for confirmation from someone other that you, the OP, so as to verify the validity of your original statement. NuitTombee (talk) 02:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ...finish quest she gives you, there's no other better confirmation than that...if you don't believe what other people say... The Ellipses I shall call you The Ellipses for now in lieu of your IP. As for confirming it myself, if it takes that I will, however it is not all that important, and I have already marked her as unconfirmed in the marriage section. NuitTombee (talk) 02:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) call me whatever you like LOL... Hmm... When I showed up at her farm to get her quest a Dragon attacked. Killed it, then waited a bit for her to show... she announced her presence by shooting an arrow in my back. Lydia then found her and killed her...WTF. I'll count this as a fail, but I have no idea what went wrong :P BC2112 (talk) 15:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Considering that's she's already married to Verner Rock-chucker, she's definitely not marriageable. Obtaining quest I cannot get Annekke to give me the radiant quest. Can someone confirm whether there is a trigger or if this is a bug? I too encountered a bug here. I did get the quest, but I cant finish it. When I killed the bandit leader the quest just disappeared and when I try to talk to her she only responds with her regular NPC talk, no conversation. Terraviper-5 (talk) 14:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) skyrim really fails at times like this don't they have game testers? i saw i was missing this companion so i went back to a previous 4 hour ago save to see shes entirely glitched even when i havent done the theifs guild quest and then i looked another 4 hours online so 8hours of my life because this was the last companion i needed but skyrim just is too lazy to fix their stuff. please if anyone knows how to get this dialog to open up with her tell me i tried everything but its not working. Annekke won't even bring up a dialog? What do I do? Annekke CANNOT be married Reading through the above messages, I am struggling to understand why people are trying to find out whether or not Annekke can be married. To start off with she's already married and to even compound matters she has a young daughter (late teens or early twenties) who you can marry. Her name is Sylgja, you might have heard of her.IrishViking (talk) 15:01, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I can see how people have made this mistake though, all the above information is not mentioned in her wiki page. She can only become your follower, though since I married Sylgja, I don't see why I would take the mother-in-law on adventures of me, the nagging would be off the chart. Jonathan28 (talk) 10:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I guess that makes her an excellent candidate for the Boethia sacrifice. H I can't get her quest for some reason. There is no dialogue window when I talk to her. 19:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Does everyone want to marry her because you agree with me and think she's the best looking woman in skyrim? 10:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, Susanna the Wicked is the best looking woman in Skyrim. It's just too bad she has to die for that stupid Windhelm quest. 08:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Radiant quest? I don't think so. Her "kill the bandit leader" quest doesn't seem to be "radiant". If anything, it has to be permanent. She gives me the quest for Uttering Hills cave every time. The problem is: I already killed that guy for the Thieves Guild quest. (Linwe) Every time I reload the save that I had far before arriving at Darkwater Crossing, she STILL gives me Uttering Hills. Between her and the Windhelm dockworker, I'm beginning to HATE Uttering Hills. 08:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) What system are you on? On XBOX I had her assign me a "bandit" who turned out to be the resurrected "Skinner" from the Companions' Questline. I never even knew about the Linwe bug til I read it here. 16:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt Updated with new information Annekke says there's a "tree growing right up through a cave to the northeast of Crossing." However no cave can be found. It is possible she is referring to Gloomreach, but that is located considerably closer to Markarth. 16:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think she's referring to Eldergleam Sanctuary, as there is a tree growing in that cave. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC)